Out of the Shadows
by Bookworm622
Summary: Albus Dumbeldore wanted to enjoy his after life when Fate dropped in and told him he had another chance at life in year 1992. Harry, who was in full belief he was going to turn 17, learns he's going back in time to 1992. HPB spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Shadows**

**Chapter one: Blissful **

After life, decided Albus Dumbledore, was not as bad as everyone thought. It was white, with the occasional soul floating around. There were few trees with houses, but they were for the more powerful of the witches and wizards.

**"Albus Dumbledore," **whispered a silky, melancholy voice. Albus turned his head and saw a young woman, whose sorrow blue eyes got Albus's attention right away.

**"Yes," **he answered. Her lips twitched in an attempt to smile before saying, "**Come with me to the Fate room."** She floated off, her white dress flying after her as if she was on a broomstick.

**"Albus Dumbledore,"** boomed a majestic voice. Albus glanced around the white room. No one.

**"Yes?" **Albus answered politely.

**"Your time is not up yet, however, in this time it is."** Albus blinked and thought, What?…. Timetravel!

**"Yes, Albus Dumbledore, you will be traveling back to 1992. You have made many mistakes since then but we have decided you should start at-," **

**"Harry's second year," **Albus said softly. He felt his eyes prickle at the thought if the child who brought to him so much happiness and greatness to the world. His sparkling green eyes, grinning face and messy hair.

**"Yes Albus, you shall start where you should have begun giving him guidance. Do not mess up to much of time." **

**"Yes, Fate, I will not mess up time." **As Albus said this, he felt a jolt and he felt as if he were falling again, off the Astronomy tower, to his grave.

* * *

The morning of July 30 brought Harry into something he would never think to be important.

"WAKE UP BOY!" shouted his aunt into his door. Harry rolled over and scowled.

"One more day," he told himself. "One more day!"

Harry quickly dressed into gardening clothes, but not leaving before he checked himself in the mirror. He saw his green eyes, not hidden behind glasses due to the contacts he bought. He had deep messy hair and a pale sort of face, no matter how much time he spent outside in the sun.

A flash of fire caught his attention. He jumped, his hand held out in a defense action. Over the past two months, he dedicated himself to learning wandless magic- and that to his surprise he excelled in.

Fawkes placed a letter on the table, thrilled softly before disappearing. Harry stared at the letter, his eyes wide in shock at the handwriting.

_Harry_ was written on the cover. Harry lifted the letter with trembling hands and opened the seal.

_My Dearest Harry, _

_I am pained that I have to write this letter, to tell you that I am dead. NO matter how I died, my child, I will be watching over you. _

_As you know, Severus Snape is not faithful to the light side. He was a triple agent. He gave half bits of information to us and more information to his Master, Lord Voldemort. I am sorry that I hadn't listened to you or many others that told me he was not loyal to our side. _

Harry felt anger and grief wield up in him. Snape was the reason Albus was dead, the reason his last father figure was dead- well more like a grandfather figure.

_Child, if I died by his hand, I do not want to go after him._

'Why not!' Harry thought indignantly.

_Now, now, I have a different take on hand for you. I would like you to take this necklace and travel back into your 12th birthday. _

_I would like you to change things you feel is important: Say perhaps Sirius's death? _

'Or yours!' Harry thought.

_Wear this necklace at all times in the past, as it is not only what brings you back in time but is both your mother and father's wedding rings. _

_My gift, my Lightning child, for you on your 17th birthday, is Time. _

_Love,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter, re-read it and felt tears he did not know he had, drip down his cheeks.

He held the envelope and felt the weight of the rings in it. He slide the rings down out of the envelope and into his hands.

Two lay in his hands, with a golden chain. One was larger, obviously males, with a shined band with a red ruby in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side. Harry fingered the ring, feeling the inscription inside.

_To James "Prongs" Potter, my stag in my life, my love and my husband, Love you with all my heart and soul, Lily "Flower" Evans- Potter. _

Harry smiled and looked at the smaller band. It was gold, shinned and small. Harry could almost imagine his mother's hand, small and delicate, with this ring on it. It was, like the other, had a ruby in the center and instead of two diamonds had two emeralds.

The inscription said, _To Lily "Flower" Evans- Potter, who I love more than any flower, sun or soul in the world. Love, James "Prongs" Potter. _

Harry undid the clasp, out in on the slid them into his shirt. The two cold bands felt good against his chest. He fiddled with them before replacing them under his shirt.

He did not want neither of his relatives try to take one of the last things he had of his parents.

* * *

He was falling, falling before he fell into his chair in his office. He felt as if he had fallen of a ledge and landed into his own body. He felt his face, his glasses than, just to reassure himself, his pulse. It was beating strong and faithfully.

A knock at the door brought his attention away from his pulse. He smiled and said, "Come in Minerva."

She entered, looking frazzled, her bun messy and her glasses almost off her nose. She carried a large pile of letters.

Albus felt a throb of happiness go though his body and he got up and helped her with the letters.

Albus caught sight of the green ink and felt his lips twitch beneath his white beard.

"Thank you," she breathed, clutching her heart and sitting down. "I just finished the rest." She gave him a smile. "I used Helga's quill for most of them."

He nodded to her and said, "We'll owl them off tonight." He glanced at his watch, the same one he had when he dropped Harry off and said pleasantly, "Would you like some tea?"

* * *

Harry clutched the two rings, as he made his upstairs, trying not to loose his temper. He felt his check swelling and his lip bleeding.

His uncle had gotten a letter today, addressing that his headmaster had died and was not headmaster.

_Harry scrubbed the pan dutifully, his stomach growling, as he washed the food down the sink. Apparently, he had not cut the rose bush well enough._

_A meaty hand whirled him around, making him drop the pan, and he came face to face with his uncle's steaming face. He raced his hand and WAHM!_

_He felt his lip split and he grimaced and touched his lip. He stood shocked before glaring at his uncle. _

_"Do you know what this is?" He hissed, holding out a clenched paper in his hand. Harry took it from him with uncertainly and un- crumpled it. _

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I regret to inform you of the passing of Albus Dumbledore. In his place as Headmaster, we will be placing Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress. _

_Sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

_Harry sighed and looked up into his uncle's now maniacal grin. He raised his hand again but Harry ducked under it and glared. _

"_Leave boy!" The kitchen door slammed behind him. He scowled and shoved the paper into his pocket. _

Furiously, he packed his trunk, his older books in different sections.

He had gotten a trunk like Moody's, except it had four compartments. He placed his third, fourth, fifth and sixth books in the fourth compartment; in his third, he placed all the essays, quizzes and his OWL results in this compartment. In his boredom, he placed them in folders labeled, **1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year, 4th year, 5th year **and **6th year. **

On the second compartment, he placed his potions he made over the break (Polyjuice left over from second year, healing potions, Fawkes's tears and many other things) and his journal of training sessions he had with Albus and his learning's over the summer. In addition, he had his Occlumency and Legimency books, which he read and re-read constantly.

Plopping down on the bed, he fiddled with his necklace. He wore simple clothes, and his contacts.

The clock struck 12:00 and Harry felt a jolt in his stomach and he felt as if he were in a dream falling forever.

* * *

Hope u guys like it!

Tel me what u think!!!

Bookworm622


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "To the Burrow!" **

Someone was shaking his shoulder, Harry thought with a mental frown. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who was shaking him.

It was Ron Weasley, twelve and freckled from the sun, with a wide grin on his face. He was scrawnier than Harry remembered, but there was something Harry was relieved to see: Innocence in his eyes. No darkness of grief from war just pure innocence.

"Harry," he said amused, "you fell asleep. We're almost there."

'Almost were?' Harry thought, trying to shake the fogginess out of his mind. As he did, he noticed for one that he was in a blue Ford Angela, in the air, and the sun was rising.

Harry also noticed he was smaller, skinner, and he wore his glasses. Harry felt his pocket, which to his surprise held his wand and his contacts. He also felt his mother and father's wedding rings, their cold metal reassuring him of his task.

"Ron," he said, drawing his friend's attention from the rising sun and the trees. "Can you pass me the front mirror?" Ron gave him a funny look and George or was it Fred said, "What need to look at yourself, sleeping beauty?" Harry snorted and said, "No I need to put my contacts in." The three, well two because the other one was driving, looked at him but handed him the mirror. He propped it up on his lap and took his contacts out of his pocket.

Ron stared at the white box, and as Harry opened it, reveling two circle type things he raised an eyebrow.

Harry ignored Ron, took of his glasses, and placed them in his pocket. He felt for the contact, as his world was fuzzy and placed it in his left eye. He placed the right one in and he blinked.

His eyes were more intense without the glasses, making them piercing and powerful. Ron stared at Harry with a shocked expression before saying, "You can see?"

Harry bit back a sarcastic remake and said, "Yes, I can Ron. Muggles use these when they don't want to wear glasses."

Fred blinked and said, "The ladies will be all over you without those glasses." Harry shot him a glare, which surprisingly, made Fred cower slightly.

"I feel for your Dad," George said. Harry raised both his eyebrows.

"When your mum glared at him, he probably shrunk and cowered," George said. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He thought back to the stories Sirius told him. His Dad did what his mum had told him, which was funny.

'Sirius...' Harry thought sadly, than it dawned upon him. 'Sirius was alive, in Azkaban but alive!'

"That's the main road," said George, peering out the windshield, his face scrunched up with thought. "We'll be there in ten minutes tops." Fred, who had been leaning back, examining his fingernails, blinked and said, "You think Mom's going to be mad?"

Harry but back a smile and thought of Mrs. Weasleys screaming, ranting and red face. Weasley women.

Harry let out a mental sigh. Ginny was one of his problems he didn't know what to do about. She was like a fading crush. He had broken up with her in the future, manly for protection the other because he wasn't so sure he liked her the way he had started out.

"We're just about there," Fred said. Harry nodded and rolled up his sleeves of his button down shirt. As he did, he caught sight of not only the scar the baskilisk let on him but the one Wormtail had left after the rebirth of Voldemort. He almost cursed aloud but stopped and covered his arm.

How were they there? He was twelve! None of that happened yet. Harry frowned and thought over the timetravel book he had gone through in his fourth year. It was fuzzy and hard to remember.

'I'll have to go through my memories when I re-arrange more of my memories tonight,' He thought before turning his attention to the car, which was bumping and landing, non-to smoothly on the ground.

"Houston we have a problem," Harry muttered, as the car screeched to a halt and Harry caught glimpse of a much younger Burrow.

It looked like it had been a pigpen, but had many rooms topped on it, making it crocked and uneven. Harry felt a wave a affection for the building and the occupants.

"It's not much," Ron murmured, with a tinge of red on his neck and ears. Harry shot him a grin and breathed, "It's perfect."

They got out of the car, with the occasional bump ("Hey George! Watch it with that trunk!") and the ever but popular stifled curse ("Oh H-Hades!").

"Now," George practically whispered. "We'll go upstairs and wait for Mom to call us for breakfast. Than Ron you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up I the night.' And she'll be so pleased-," he trailed off as he caught sight of something so horrid, even Voldemort would be running the other way.

"Ahh," Fred grimaced.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump woman it was remarkable how she looked like a saber-tooth tiger.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hip, looking from her son's guilty faces. Harry felt a feeling of happiness at the sight of her, even though her glaring face and angry eyes, he felt the love for her as if she were a second mother to him.

"_So,"_ she hissed. Harry felt the cheeky part of his mind wonder if she could speak parseltounge with that hiss of hers.

"Morning Mum," George said, in a voice that reminded him of Sirius's when he was trying to get out of cleaning.

_"Do you have any idea how worried I've been!" _Mrs. Weasley said in a deadly whisper. Harry stared at her, with a soft grin tugging on his lips.

"Sorry Mum-," started Ron but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's starting rant.

"_Bed's empty! No note! Car gone- could have crashed- out of my mind with worry- did you care? – never, as long as I've lived- you wait until your father gets home, we're never had any trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-," _

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred, looking cross.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING ALEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. She went to start but she shook her head and turned to Harry.

She seemed surprised when she looked into Harry's deep green eyes. He shot her a soft smile and said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." He gave her a small bow. She flushed and muttered something like, "Just like your father!"

"It's nice to meet you dear," she said finally, her face turning back to its normal color. "Come in and have breakfast."

She turned and walked into the house and Harry, after glancing at Ron with what he hoped was a nervous glance, who nodded back encouragingly.

* * *

Albus woke with a soft groan, as his back was aching. He rubbed his shoulders and made some tea, before sitting in his kitchen chair. He wore bright green robes and his normal glasses.

Sipping his tea, he thought over this years coming events.

'Chamber- we have to keep the same. We have to destroy the diary and make sure not to get anyone killed in the process.

'Harry- oh my child. What should I do? I need help! I was never good with children but with Harry, he seems to always be doing something to help everyone else!'

A knock at the door jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he called. Severus stepped through. Albus felt a pang of anger and grief. This young man couldn't be changed., no matter how hard Albus had tried.

"Yes, Severs," he said with a smile on his face. Severus just stared before saying, "I have my lesson plans on your desk." He stared at his robes and said, "Slytherin green Albus?" Albus looked at his emerald robes and said, "Something like that."

* * *

Harry chewed on the toast he was eating, his eyes narrowed as he read the _Daily Prophet_ that morning. Mrs. Weasley, after much persuasion from Harry, finally sat down and was eating herself. Ginny was nervous and stuttering but Harry politely ignored her.

**Power surge in Muggle town**

_In lonely Hangleton, a power surge sent residents scattering in panic this past Saturday. _

_"Its nothing to worry about," says Fredrick Sanders, Head of Magic observation Department. "It could be just residue from-," _

Harry stopped reading and took out a pen from his pocket. Harry shook his head softly at the Ministry's attempts to stop anyone from becoming aware of any action or rise of Death Eaters.

**Tom Riddle? **He scribbled before circling it and making branches out from the circle.

In one bubble he placed, **Brno to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle- mother died at birth. Orphanage in London. **

"Whatcha writing Harry?" someone said over his shoulder. "Looks like some sort of scribbles." Harry looked at his work and sent Percy a smile.

"Just seeing if my code works," he said honestly. Percy nodded and sat down next to him. It was true it was a code, but not for any others eyes that could read English. It was Parseltounge writing and something only he and Tom could read.

In the other room, a loud conversation was going in between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the car, with Fred, George and Ron, sitting with their heads bent low.

"Yes Arthur," she hissed, her eyes flashing. Mr. Weasley flinched slightly. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was to take it apart and see how it worked, while _really_ he was enchanting it how to fly!"

"Well, dear," Mr. Weasley said, "I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if-err- he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth… There is a loophole in the law you'll find… As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly-."

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you write that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed!"

She paced madly in the living room before moving on to the kitchen and hissing at Arthur, "And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!" She stomped off to clean the dishes. Arthur blinked and spotted Harry. He stared all while Harry could feel himself wanting to play with his necklace.

"Harry Potter?" Arthur murmured before getting up and shaking Harry's hand. Harry shook it back, saying, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley."

As Mr. Weasley settled down, Ron gestured for Harry to come upstairs.

As they made their way up the winding staircase, Harry smiled as Ron rattled on about the house. Harry could see he was embarrassed about his house.

They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plague on it, saying _RONALD'S ROOM._

Harry stepped in, his head almost touched the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was the same room, nearly everything orange, the walls, the bedspread and even the ceiling.

"Your Quidditch team?" Harry asked dryly. Ron nodded with a wide grin.

"The Chuddley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

Ron's school books were scattered everywhere, mostly in a tiny corner. Ron's wand, which Harry thought was a very unprofessional place, was laying on top of a fish tank full if frog spawn. Scabbers lay backing in the sun. Harry felt anger pierce his calm nature and he placed his Occlumency shields to look calm or he would have frightened Ron.

'I hope he bakes to a crisp,' he thought spitefully. Than cooling down he turned to Ron, who looked at him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.

"I know its bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like your room you had with the Muggles-," Harry cut him off with happy grin.

"This is the most wonderful house I've been in."

Ron's ears went pink.

* * *

**I would like to say thanks all my wonderful reviewers! You guys always keep me motivated! **

**Thank you and R&R,**

**Bookworm622**


	3. Chapter 3

Readers,

I am sad to say I have had a road blocks in this story. I have too many thoughts going on with Seventh Element and many other stories. I have a different but similar story in the place of this one.

Its called, Painted Walls. Harry, 15, has an odd dream which leads to a series of odd events, including, Remus buying new clothes, Umbridge's secret admirer being gay and Dumbledore being- well Dumbledore.

I am hoping to get ideas for My defense teacher is my son and if you do have any ideas what so ever please PM me.

I also have another request, if you would please tell me if you would like my new website address as I need help with getting it set up.

Thanks so much, I thank you all,

Bookworm622


End file.
